Der Antrag
by Anke
Summary: Nicht das, was ihr denkt, aber trotzdem lesenswert – versprochen


Der Antrag

Summary: Nicht das, was ihr denkt, aber trotzdem lesenswert – versprochen

Disclaimer: Bis auf meine DVD-Sammlung und meinen USS-Enterprise-Pizza-Schneider gehört nicht winzigste Fizzelchen Star Trek mir.

=/\=

„Herzlich Willkommen im Raum der Germatonischen Allianz. Wir freuen uns, Sie in unserem Gebiet begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Na das ist aber nett", bemerkte Tom Paris vom Pilotensitz der Voyager aus. „Begrüßungsdrohnen an der Gebietsgrenze, um einreisende Schiffe willkommen zu heißen. Mal was ganz anderes als Photonen-Torpedos."

„Ruhe", mahnte der Captain, denn die Drohne war noch nicht fertig.

„Bitte beachten Sie, dass Sie zur Einreise in das Gebiet der Germatonischen Allianz über einen gültigen Passierschein A 38 verfügen müssen. Das Einreisen ohne gültigen Passierschein wird als kriegerischer Akt gewertet und führt automatisch zu einer entsprechenden Reaktion ", erklärte die Drohne freundlich weiter.

„Hmpf, doch nicht so nett, wie Mr. Paris dachte", bemerkte Commander Chakotay. „Wie kommen wir denn an so einen Passierschein?"

„Den Passierschein A 38 können Sie jedoch schnell und unbürokratisch beantragen", fuhr die Drohne fort als ob sie die Frage des Commanders gehört hätte. „Beantworten Sie dazu nur ein paar kurze Frage zu Ihrer Herkunft, Ihrem Reisegrund und -ziel."

„In Ordnung", sagte Kathryn Janeway. „Wir beantragen einen Passierschein."

„Bitte nennen Sie die Art des gewünschten Passierscheins", entgegnete die Drohne.

„Wir beantragen einen Passierschein A 38", sagte Kathryn Janeway zähneknirschend und ermahnte sich innerlich, dass es noch nie geholfen hatte, sich mit einer Maschine zu streiten – ein paar wenige Zusammenstöße mit dem Doktor ausgenommen .

„Wir freuen uns, dass Sie das Gebiet der Germatonischen Allianz beehren möchten", sagte die Drohne in dem professionell-freundlichen Tonfall, der Kathryn langsam auf die Nerven ging. „Bitte beantworten Sie uns nur ein paar kurze Fragen zu Ihrer Herkunft, Ihrem Reisegrund und –ziel und schon heißen wir uns glücklich, Sie begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Ja, ja", knurrte Kathryn, „das hatten wir schon."

„Bitte nennen Sie Ihre Herkunft."

„Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten."

„Sie nannten die ‚Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten' – diese ist uns nicht bekannt. Sind sie sicher, dass Ihre Angabe korrekt ist?"

„Ja."

„Leider können keinen Passierschein A 38 ausstellen, wenn uns die Herkunft des Antragstellers unbekannt ist. Bitte stellen Sie einen Antrag auf Anerkennung der Spezies und / oder politisch-astrographischen Herkunft um sich in das germatonische Register der anerkannten Departurationen eintragen zu lassen."

„Departuration? Gibt's das Wort überhaupt?", wunderte sich Tom Paris.

„Bei den Germatonen scheinbar schon", bemerkte Kathryn Janeway düster. „Also dann stellen wir einen Antrag auf Anerkennung unserer Herkunft."

„Herzlich Willkommen bei der Germatonischen Allianz", sagte die Drohne fröhlich. „Wir freuen uns, in Ihnen eine neue Spezies kennenlernen zu dürfen und Ihnen unsere Freundschaft anzubieten. Bitte beantworten Sie einige kurze Fragen und Ihr Antrag wird schnell und unbürokratisch beantwortet werden."

„Das habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gehört", grummelte Tom Paris in sich hinein.

„Bitte nennen Sie die Bezeichnung Ihres Heimatgebietes."

„Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten ."

„Bitte nennen Sie die politische Regierungsform Ihres Heimatgebietes."

„Demokratie."

„Bitte nennen Sie uns die Anzahl der bewohnten Planeten."

„200."

„Bitte nennen Sie uns die Anzahl der vertretenen Spezies."

„150."

„Bitte übermitteln Sie eine Liste der vertretenen Spezies mit den grundlegenden physiologischen Eigenschaften jeder Spezies, sowie Bevölkerungszahlen gruppiert nach Planeten."

„Tom", nickte Kathryn ihren Befehl an den Piloten, die geforderten Daten zu übertragen. Die Drohne bestätigte den Empfang zirpend.

„Bitte übermitteln Sie uns die astrometrischen Daten Ihres Heimatgebietes", forderte sie dann.

„Tom", nickte Kathryn wieder.

„Na, jetzt flutscht es aber", bemerkte Tom Paris, während er die gewünschten Daten an die Drohne übertrug.

„Ihre Daten wurden abgewiesen", sagte die Drohne. „Laut unserer Plausibilitätsheuristik stimmen sie von Ihnen übermittelten astrometrischen Daten nicht mit Ihrer Position an unserer Grenze überein. Bitte überprüfen Sie Ihre Angaben und übermitteln Sie die Daten erneut."

„Es flutscht also." Der Sarkasmus in Chakotays Stimme war deutlich zu hören .

„Commander", wies Kathryn ihn zurecht, aber ihr war anzumerken, dass sie die Gefühle ihres Ersten Offiziers teilte. „Senden wir unsere Daten also noch einmal und warten wir ab, was passiert."

„Ihre Daten wurden abgewiesen", erklärte die Drohne wenig überraschend. „Laut unserer Plausibilitätsheuristik stimmen die von Ihnen übermittelten Daten nicht mit Ihrer Position an unserer Grenze überein. Sind Sie sicher, dass Ihre Angaben korrekt sind?"

„Das sind wir", knirschte Kathryn.

„In diesem Fall kann Ihre Eintragung in das Germatonische Register der Departurationen nicht automatisch erfolgen. Möchten Sie mit einem Operator sprechen?"

„Ja!" Kathryn hörte sich so enthusiastisch an, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Vorstellung mit einem Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut – oder was auch immer die biologische Grundlage dieser Germatonen war – zu sprechen, beflügelte sie.

„Herzlich Willkommen bei der Service-Hotline für Anträge im Germatonischen Zentralregister. Bitte haben Sie einen Moment Geduld, der nächste freie Mitarbeiter freut sich schon, sich schnellstmöglich um Ihr Anliegen zu kümmern."

_Lange, lange Zeit später._

„Ich frage mich, wie viele Schiffe da draußen an der germatonischen Grenze liegen, deren Besatzung an Altersschwäche gestorben ist, während sie auf die schnellstmögliche Bearbeitung Ihres Anliegens durch einen germatoischen Operator gewartet haben", bemerkte Tom düster.

„Herzlich Willkommen bei der Service-Hotline für Anträge im Germatonischen Zentralregister. Bitte haben Sie einen Moment Geduld, der nächste freie Mitarbeiter freut sich schon, sich schnellstmöglich um Ihr Anliegen zu kümmern", verkündete die Übermittlung aus den Bordlautsprechen.

„Wenn sie wenigstens mit dieser dummen Ansage aufhören würden", beschwerte Harry sich schließlich . „Das haben wir jetzt doch schon eine Million Mal gehört. Langsam geht es auf die Nerven."

„Ihre Aussage ist bemerkenswert inkorrekt, Fähnrich", bemerkte Tuvok. „Bisher haben wir die Ansage exakt 4711 Mal gehört ."

„Das reicht auch schon", grummelte Harry.

Unvermittelt wechselte die Darstellung auf dem Bildschirm, wo sich bis eben ein Symbol gedreht hatte, dass vermutlich das Logo der Germatonischen Allianz darstellte, erschien nun ein Gesicht. Niemand auf der Voyager hatte sich explizit Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Germatonen wohl aussehen würden, doch wenn sie es getan hätten, wären ihre Vermutungen vermutlich in die Richtung grau und kantig gegangen. Nichts war weiter entfernt von dem Wesen, dass sie nun sahen. An ihm war alles rund – bis auf die fast vulkanischen Ohren aus deren Spitzen ein paar Strähnen orangefarbenes Haar wuchsen. Davon abgesehen war das Wesen bemerkenswert lila.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Operator Zork und ich freue mich sehr, mich um Ihr Anliegen zu kümmern", leierte der Operator einen Text herunter, mit dem er offenkundig überhaupt nicht einverstanden war.

Kathryn seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte das sichere Gefühl mit diesem Ansprechpartner vom Regen in die Traufe zu kommen.

„Mein Name ist Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager. Wir sind hier…"

„Ich weiß, was Sie behaupten. Ich habe hier Ihre Unterlagen vor mir", unterbrach der Operator sie barsch. „Bitte erklären Sie, wie Sie zu Ihren Angaben zu kommen glauben."

„Eine fremde Entität namens der Fürsorger hat unser Schiff von einer Position am Rande unseres Territoriums ans andere Ende der Galaxis versetzt", erklärte Kathryn mit aller Freundlichkeit, die sie aufbringen konnte. „Seit dem versuchen wir wieder nach Hause zu gelangen und würden uns sehr freuen, wenn wir dazu das Gebiet der Germatoischen Allianz durchqueren dürften, da dies unsere Reise um schätzungsweise neun Monate verkürzen würde."

„Aha. Ihre Erklärung ist … interessant", sagte Operator Zork mit einem Unterton der eher besagte _völlig unglaubwürdig, aber wenigstens kreativ_. „Ich schätze, Sie haben keine Beweise, die Ihre Geschichte stützen."

„Nun, wir können Ihnen detaillierte Informationen sowohl zu unserer Herkunft als auch zu unserem bisherigen Weg durch den Delta-Quadranten zukommen lassen", erwiderte Kathryn. „Diese Daten sollten einen gewissen Beweischarakter haben."

„Tun Sie das", beschied Operator Zork und Kathryn konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nicht eine gewisse Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme heraushörte. „Sie erhalten von uns eine Kundennummer und eine Adresse, an die Sie die Daten übermitteln können. Wir werden Ihr Anliegen schnell und unbürokratisch überprüfen. Bitte bleiben Sie bis zum Ende unserer Prüfung weiterhin in der Warteschleife. Zork Ende."

Das Gesicht des Operators verschwand vom Bildschirm und wurde wieder von dem Logo der Germatonischen Allianz ersetzt. Gleichzeitig ertönten Geräusche aus den Lautsprechen, die wohl das germatonische Äquivalent zu Musik sein sollten.

„Na, das sind ja freundliche Burschen", kommentierte Tom. „So gastfreundlich und wohlwollend…"

„… und vor allem unbürokratisch", ergänzte Harry sarkastisch.

Kathryn machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, ihre Offiziere zurecht zu weisen.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur wenige Tage, bis die germatonische Wartemusik abbrach und das Logo auf dem Bildschirm wiederum durch das Gesicht eines germatonischen Operators ersetz wurde.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Supervisor Hannschuh. Ich bin Spezialist für Spezialfälle und freue mich sehr, mich schnell und unbürokratisch um Ihr Anliegen kümmern zu dürfen. Was kann ich für Sie tun ?"

Kathryn wäre in diesem Moment gerne die Wände hochgegangen, doch sie riss sich mit aller Macht zusammen.

„Mein Name ist Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager. Wir wurden durch unglückliche Umstände in diesen Quadranten verschlagen und befinden uns nun wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause. Dafür würden wir sehr gerne das Gebiet der Germatonischen Allianz durchqueren."

„Dafür beantragen Sie einfach einen Passierschein A 38", sagte Supervisor Hannschuh offensichtlich pikiert wegen eines so einfachen Falles belästigt worden zu sein.

„Das geht in unserem Fall leider nicht so einfach, da wir bedauerlicherweise nicht im Register der Departurationen vermerkt sind", erklärte Kathryn. „Und da wir uns an dem Ende des Gebietes der Germatonischen Allianz befinden, dass unserer Heimat am weitesten abgewandt ist, funktioniert wohl auch unsere Aufnahme in das Register nicht ganz so schnell und unbürokratisch wie es sonst der Fall ist", nahm sie den nächsten Einwand des Supervisors vorweg. Dabei hatte sie sich den leicht sarkastischen Unterton bei „schnell und unbürokratisch" kaum verkneifen können. Hoffentlich hatte der Univsersaltranslator das ausgebügelt.

„Ich verstehe", nickte der Supervisor bedächtig. „Sie haben Beweise, die Ihre Geschichte stützen?"

„Das hat Ihr Kollege auch schon gefragt. Wir haben ihm die entsprechenden Unterlagen zukommen lassen."

„Aha." Der Operator befasste sich mit dem Computerpult vor ihm. „Ihre Unterlagen befinden sich weiterhin in Prüfung."

„Wie lange wird das noch dauern?", frage Kathryn.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, wir Germatonen sind bekannt für unsere Gründlichkeit und die braucht nun einmal ihre Zeit."

„Das verstehe ich", sagte Kathryn. „Aber Sie verstehen bestimmt auch, dass wir noch eine lange Strecke vor uns haben und deshalb schnellstmöglich weiterreisen möchten."

Supervisor Hannschuh nickte bedächtig. „Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt. Aber die Bürokratie kann man nun mal nicht beschleunigen – sonst hätten wir ja Chaos. Wir könnten es höchstens mit einer Ausnahmegenehmigung versuchen."

„Eine Ausnahmegenehmigung würde uns sehr entgegen kommen." Kathryn glaubte tatsächlich Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen.

„Aber Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie dann gegebenenfalls nicht ins Germatonische Register der Departurationen eingetragen werden?" Supervisor Hannschuh hielt das offenbar für das schlimmste Schicksal, dass eine Spezies ereilen konnte.

„Das würden wir im Zweifelsfall auf uns nehmen", sagte Kathryn gefasst.

„Ich bewundere Ihre Opferbereitschaft, Captain", sagte Operator Hannschuh feierlich. „Nun für eine Ausnahmegenehmigung benötigen wir trotzdem ein paar Informationen."

„In Ordnung. Was möchten Sie wissen?"

„Bitte nennen Sie die Bezeichnung Ihres Heimatgebietes, die politische Regierungsform Ihres Heimatgebietes, die Anzahl der bewohnten Planten und Anzahl der vertretenen Spezies. Außerdem benötigen wir eine Liste der vertretenen Spezies mit den grundlegenden physiologischen Eigenschaften jeder Spezies, sowie Bevölkerungszahlen gruppiert nach Planeten und die astrometrischen Daten Ihres Heimatgebietes."

„Aber das haben wir Ihnen doch schon alles mitgeteilt", protestierte Kathryn schwach.

„Das war für den Eintrag ins Germatonische Register der Departurationen, Captain", sagte Supervisor Hannschuh schockiert. „Jetzt geht es aber um die Erteilung einer Ausnahmegenehmigung! Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin etwas erstaunt über Ihre mangelnde Kooperationsbereitschaft."

„Tut mir leid, Supervisor", beeilte sich Kathryn zu sagen, „dort wo wir herkommen, sind wir eine so ausgefeilte Bürokratie nicht gewohnt." Ihre Meinung über diese ausgefeilten Bürokratie, behielt sie lieber für sich. „Wir werden die gewünschten Daten sofort übermitteln. Tom", nickte sie ihren Befehl.

Der Supervisor schien besänftigt.

„Sie haben Recht, Captain. Als Mitglied eines so fortgeschrittenen Völkerrechtlichen Gebildes wie der Germatonischen Allianz vergisst man leicht, dass nicht alle Spezies auf unserem zivilisatorischen Stand sein können", sagte er mitfühlend.

Kathryns Mine gefror zu Eis.

„Für eine Ausnahmegenehmigung müssen wir ein paar andere Regeln beachten als für einen schlichten Passagierschein. Wir benötigen zum Beispiel eine Sicherheit", erklärte Supervisor Hannschuh weiter.

„Eine Sicherheit?"

„Nun, eine Sicherheit, dass Sie unser Gebiet tatsächlich nur queren und sich nicht mir nichts dir nichts auf einem unserer schönen Planeten niederlassen."

„Supervisor, ich versichere Ihnen…"

„Versicherungen nützen mir nichts, Captain. Sie haben selbst zugegeben, quasi heimatlos zu sein" – _und auf einem niedrigen zivilisatorischen Stand_, las Kathryn in der Mine des Supervisors. „Da könnte die Versuchung zu groß sein, die Vorteile eines geordneten Gemeinwesens, wie es die Germatonische Allianz darstellt, nutzen zu wollen. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Schiff zu einer unverhältnismäßigen Belastung für die hart arbeitende Bevölkerung der Germatonische Allianz wird."

Mit fast übermenschlicher Kraft hielt Kathryn sich davon ab, dem Supervisor zu sagen, dass sie lieber eine ständige Residenz im Borg-Raum anstreben würde, als bei den Germatonen zu bleiben. Statt dessen fragte sie kühl: „Was stellen Sie sich denn als Sicherheit vor, Supervisor?"

„Unsere Scans haben festgestellt, dass Sie eine interessante Materie-/Antimaterie-Einheit an Bord haben."

„Unser Warpkern!"

„Sie würden ihn selbstverständlich wieder zurückerhalten, wenn Sie unser Gebiet durchquert haben."

„Der Warpkern gehört zum Antrieb unseres Schiffes, ohne ihn können wir Ihren Raum nicht durchqueren."

„Captain", entgegnete der Supervisor deutlich verärgert. „Wir sind gerade dabei, Ihnen unter Ihren prekären Umständen goldene Brücken zu bauen, aber bei Ihrem Mangel an Kooperation ist das nicht einfach ."

„Supervisor, ich weiß Ihre Bemühungen ehrlich zu schätzen." Selten hatte Kathryn so schamlos gelogen. „Aber es muss doch auch etwas anderes geben, dass Ihnen als Sicherheit dienen kann, als ausgerechnet ein vitales Teil unseres Antriebssystems."

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich Captain und Supervisor auf eine angemessene Sicherheit geeinigt hatten. Schließlich waren die Germatonen aber bereit, die Voyager mit einer Sondergenehmigung durchreisen zu lassen.

„Wunderbar", schloss Kathryn. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir unser Möglichstes tun werden, um Ihr Gebiet so schnell es geht zu queren."

_Hinter uns zu lassen_ wäre die richtige Formulierung gewesen, aber Kathryn wollte den guten Willen von Supervisor Hannschuh nicht unnötig strapazieren.

„Es freut mich, Captain, dass wir Ihnen behilflich sein konnten. Sie werden sehen, die Germatonische Allianz ist ein wunderbares Stück Weltraum, das seine Gäste mit offenen Armen empfängt." Tom Paris unterdrückte einen schweren Hustenanfall. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben schon dran gedacht, dass Sie für die Querung unseres Gebietes ein Zertifikat unseres RSÜV brauchen."

„Des was?", fragte Kathryn schwach .

„Des RSÜV – des Raumschiffüberwachungsvereins", erklärte Supervisor Hannschuh ungeduldig. „Hat Ihnen niemand gesagt, dass nur vom RSÜV zertifizierte Schiffe in unser Gebiet einfliegen dürfen? Ohne RSÜV-Zertifikat können wir Ihnen selbstverständlich keine Sondergenehmigung ausstellen. Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass wir schon alleine aus Gründen der allgemeinen Sicherheit und auch aus Umweltschutzgründen selbstverständlich nur Schiffe in unserem Gebiet dulden können, die gewissen technischen Mindestanforderungen Rechnung tragen."

„Selbstverständlich", echote Kathryn schwach.

„Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Captain, Ihr Schiff ist ja in einem wunderbaren Zustand", sagte der Supervisor vertraulich. „Da ist das doch nur eine Formalität für Sie."

„Und wie kommen wir zu so einer Zertifizierung?"

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Beantragen Sie das einfach bei der nächsten RSÜV-Zertifizierungsstelle, diese wird dann ganz schnell und unbürokratisch… Hallo? Captain?" Supervisor Hannschuh schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Einfach weg ."

Auf der Brücke der Voyager herrschte grimmiges Schweigen als Tom Paris einen Kurs setze, der sie neun zusätzliche Monate kosten würde. Es war die Sache wert.


End file.
